superhero101fandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Spectre aka Keity Swann
Keity H. Swann is a character created by HaloInc for the Superhero102 roleplaying thread. Appearance With long wavy raven hair, deep brown eyes, and naturally tanned Mediterranean skin Keity can pass for a number of mixed ancestries. She also has a lean muscular build from extensive daily training. Powers and Abilities Ghosting Keity only manifested power is a passive ghosting. She doesn’t have a psychic footprint to those sensitive to such things. This makes her immune to mindreading and telepathy, and psychic detection. This ghosting has extended to magical detection, such as scrying and wards. Lastly and most recently, the ghosting has extended to technological sensing as well. She doesn’t show to optical sensors such as camera’s; she is not audible to microphones; and other various sensors. Ghosting is a subtle manipulation of the enviroment, so as the observer would tend not to notice anything out of place unless specifically looking for a trace. Things that Keity picks up one, would still appear to be in place on camera, and the image would not shift until the object was replaced in a different position. Ghosting has minor reality altering possibilites, that it will sometimes break the laws of physics. Combat Keity trains extensively to her peak potential and practices several forms of hand-to-hand combat and specializing in freestyle fencing. Lately she has been more focused on martial arts hand to hand fighting as she is getting squimish about using her rapier on living targets. When wearing her sword, she had replaced her edged rapier, for her practise un-edged sword. She is very agile and tries to be a very hard target to hit. Her reflexes are not super-human though, and she has earned the name 'Glass-Scrapper' for being easily taken down, if she fails to evade a blow. Gadgets Along with her rapier, Keity also carries a pair of energy pistols that fire concusive kinetic blast, or can act as a stunray. Her costume is made from a specialized body armor material. She is required by Nurse Bastian to carry a Medical Device (Heal Other/Self) whenever off of school grounds. When not in costume she tends to keep telescoping batons that she can defend with on her person, or a smaller version of the energy pistol in her purse. Personality Keity is the classic over-achiever always pushing her own limits academically and especially with her physical training. Generally, she is friendly, energetic and pleasant to be around. She tries to please people, probably to a fault. She loathes to be a burden to her friends/teammates or companions in potentially dangerous situations. This has caused her to be obsessive about her training. Since her ‘powers’ beyond ghosting, have not manifested she works compulsively to improve herself. Taking whatever certification the staff at Golden Eagle will allow her. She stays up long hours to keep up her grades and ahead of her studies. This at times takes its toll as she will sometimes fall asleep in class, but only in classes she is ahead or in no danger of failing, or where she wouldn't get in trouble for sleeping. People tend to like Keity for her pleasant friendly way, or dislike her intensely thinking she is phony, or for ruining test curves or simply resent her for not having a real super power. Keity rarely uses swear/curse words, and is not very good at name-calling. This makes her come up with some absurd exclamations at times, or weird pseudo-insults. Keity is linguistically gifted. Born and raised in France she is fully fluent in French (Except the curses). On occasion she has slipped into speaking French when upset or excited. She spent much of her earlier education at an all-girls school in England for several years, and can speak with a clean British accent. Her American-English is also perfect, and unaccented. She is currently taking Spanish, and German, and hopes to one day continue her education in Italian (Not currently offered at Golden Eagle). Mysteriously over the summer it seems Keity has picked up Chinese. Keity hasn’t divulged where or when she learned the language, and hasn’t let on that she knows a fair amount of Japanese as well.